


Here

by indreamsmaybe (Izuru)



Series: Spamano Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Very Cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuru/pseuds/indreamsmaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio knew this was the moment people wrote songs about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

“Do you want me?” Lovino quietly asked, his fingers tugged lightly onto Antonio’s sleeves. Antonio almost didn’t hear him; Lovino's voice was muted in the pouring rain. All of a sudden, the room between them could not be any closer: both of them were huddled underneath the tiny café veranda. To Antonio, time had frozen. He wanted to remember the gushing sound of raindrops on the pavement, the touch of slender fingers, and the way Lovino’s mouth trembled in anticipation.

Antonio knew this was the moment people wrote songs about – when everything that-should-be fell right into place. It was the impossible second when the heavens thundered a big sigh of relief as if it said: _finally_.

“Yes,” Antonio replied, and kissed Lovino’s lips deeply like it was his last. There was a fever erupting within him and he just needed every bit of Lovino now. The intensity almost made him breathless, except he never felt more alive. When Lovino broke the kiss, Antonio cannot help but to stare into his lidded hazel eyes; He saw the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars spinning in circles, shining brightly as they always did. Lovino is Antonio’s universe, and he is but a planet caught in its gravity. This revelation was magical yet terrifying in its entirety; but _oh_ how Antonio wanted this. He curled his fingers around pale skin, each touch as electrifying as the next. Antonio then jerked on the knots and tangles of auburn hair, pulling hard to shorten the area even more between the warm and soft body next to him. His mind went blank from all the burning emotions, yet he lets the madness overtake him; nothing else mattered because he is right here with Lovino. Only the two of them alone shared this very space in this exact point in time, and Antonio was sure it was meant to be.


End file.
